starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Serenno/Leyendas
|sector = Sector D'Astan |sistema = Sistema Serenno |soles = |orbita = |lunas = |coord = P-5 |xyz = |rutas =*Vía HydianaThe Essential Atlas *Espuelas de Celanon |distancia = |dia = |año = |hidep = |clase = Terrestre |diametro = |atmosfera = Tipo I (Respirable) |clima = |gravedad = |terreno = *Selvas tropicales *Ríos brumosos *Montañas *Sabanas *Océanos |agua = |interes = *Residuos Aparian *Mar Belsallian *Castillo Borgin *Caja *Puerto espacial caranniano *Palacio de Dooku *Gran Casa de Asambleas *La Punta |fauna = |flora = |hides = |especies = |otrasespecies = *Humano *Twi'lek *Chiss |idioma = Básico Galáctico Estándar |gobierno = Grandes Casas de Serenno |poblacion = |gentilicio = Serenniano''Darth Plagueis'' |ciudades = *Carannia *Fiyarro *Saffia *Ciudad serenniana no identificada |imports = |exports = |afiliacion = *República Galáctica *Imperio Sith resurgienteBook of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side *Confederación de Sistemas Independientes The Essential Guide to Warfare *Reductos Separatistas *Imperio Galáctico *Imperio de los Zsinj}} Serenno fue un planeta del Borde Exterior y uno de los planetas industriales más ricos de la galaxia. Serenno era más conocido por ser el planeta natal del Conde Dooku, y uno de los miembros más importantes de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Serenno estaba gobernado por Condes, quienes tenían siempre un magnífico palacio a la orilla del mar, el cual funcionaba como palacio de gobierno. Dichos Condes eran de los hombres más ricos de la galaxia y creían que lo mejor era ser independientes. Serenno contaba con una zona industrial activa muy importante y era de las zonas industriales más ricas de la galaxia, la cual era muy del agrado de Dooku. Dooku, después de asesinar al Maestro Jedi Sifo-Dyas, almacenó criogénicamente su cuerpo, congelándolo, dentro de su castillo para preservarlo hasta que fuera necesario; dicha decisión fue decisiva, ya que años más tarde, el haberlo hecho fue de gran utilidad, ya que fue llevado en un transporte especial a Geonosis, donde ocurrió una transfusión de sangre entre éste y el moribundo Qymaen jai Sheelal, quien se haría el líder cíborg de las fuerzas de la CSI. Apariciones *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''The Eyes of Revolution'' *''Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 10: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela)'' *''Star Wars: Agent of the Empire—Hard Targets, Part 1'' }} Fuentes * *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 34'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Lugares de Serenno Categoría:Planetas de los Territorios del Borde Exterior Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Planetas terrestres